Zapach kakao
by Anya Beatrice Charlotte Rakto
Summary: Lubię kakao, wieczór i Hetalię, a ta scena jakoś tak sama przywędrowała mi do umysłu... Polski fandom jakiś taki ubogi, więc może dołożę coś od siebie Enjoy


Zmierzch przyszedł znad lasu. Zupełnie bezgłośnie, niezauważalnie wyparł dzień swoją chłodną ciemnością...

Raz po raz zgrzyt nienaoliwionych zawiasów przecinał lekką, jasną ciszę... Wieczór był namacalny, mimo nad folwarkowym parkiem w najdalszej części osady pozostał jeszcze cień słońca, chmurka złotej poświaty unosząca się nad lasem pełnym starych, dostojnych drzew: brzóz, buków, dębów z kulkami jemioły na masywnych gałęziach, które z jakąś beznadzieją desperacją wyciągały pokryte listowiem palce ku niebu, może by dosięgnąć do łososiowo-niebieskich chmur, leniwie unoszących się zbyt wysoko, by pozwolić nawet o sobie marzyć tym krzywym, prymitywnym dłoniom... A zmrok, będący zarazem cieczą i gazem oplatał i drzewa i chmury tym samym cieniem.

Gdzieś z oddali dochodziło przytłumione szczekanie psów, liście drzew przed domem powodowane delikatnym wiatrem szeleściły cichutko... Wszystko szeptało, niby kierowane jakimś niepisanym zakazem budzenia dnia.

Pachniało deszczem, kiedy siedzieli koło siebie na tarasie, w cieniu winobluszczu, z kubkami kakao, cicho rozpamiętując przeszłość. Słowa raz po raz zawisały w ciężkim spokoju wiosennego półmroku i to był pierwszy raz od wielu lat, gdy zielony wzrok plątał się gdzieś po kamiennych ścianach, wyłapując nie emocje wypisane w oczach rozmówcy, a wielkie pająki przechadzające się na długich nogach po deskach podłogi. Suchość w gardle, strach i wstyd zapijali kakao, słodząc sobie gorzkie słowa.

Zdanie po zdaniu, poświata znad lasu opadała tworząc mglę, rozlewającą się po wiosce jak kłęby lepkiej melancholii. Księżyc, stojąc nad lasem, podsłuchiwał każde wypowiadane coraz ciszej słowo.

Trucizny dolewane ukradkiem do wina, bezsenne noce spędzane w cudzych pokojach, pieniądze przechodzące z rąk do rąk za plecami sprawiedliwych, chwile chwały i rozpaczy... Te najbardziej czarne fragmenty duszy same wylewały się z ust i rozpływały w powietrzu, zagęszczając ciemność, która zaczynała już połykać dźwięki.

Z przeszklonych drzwi za ich plecami sączyło się światło. Ćmy bezgłośnie trzepocąc skrzydłami zaczynały w poważnym, upartym milczeniu tłuc w szybę.

Mgła podchodziła coraz bliżej, ciągną za sobą noc. Ucichły psie wycia, ptaki w lesie, nawet wiatr, a wraz z nimi rozmowa. Został tylko zapach kakao.

Okrągłe oko księżyca przysłoniła chmura, w kilku oknach naraz zgasło światło. Cisza kleiła się do włosów.

Zielone oczy nie odwróciły się od linii lasu nawet wtedy, gdy osoba, do której należały poczuła ciepłe palce gładzące jej dłoń. Ciemność zjadła pytani zanim jeszcze się uformowało.

Noc była niebieska, mgła szarawa, a światła złote. Zaszumiały dęby, oba kubki kakao zostały ostatecznie opróżnione. Pająk wspinał się po rękawie, podczas gdy oczy przyglądały się już nie drewnianym ramom okien, a jasnym, prawie białym włosom człowieka obok. Teraz nic nie było w stanie dziać się szybko, więc jak powoli zmierzch spłynął na świat, tak powoli spotkały się ich usta.

Noc wstrzymała oddech. Cisza dzwoniła w uszach, ciemność, napęczniała już do granic możliwości, pękła gwałtownie z momentem, gdy światła okien zgasły na chwilę pod czernią powiek. Ćmy zwolniły, a serce w piersi zaczęło trzepotać gwałtownie, widać również chciało lecieć do światła...

Pachnąca nisza w czasie zamknęła swoje odurzające ramiona równie powoli, jak je otworzyła, zostawiając tylko zapach deszczu i lata historii pełzające między liśćmi winobluszczu.

\- Wrogami... - zielony głos powtórzył bezbarwnie ostatnie słowo rozmowy

\- Wiem. - odszepnął ten prawie biały.

To to był taki króciutki PrusPol. ;w; Napisane to jest tak, żeby od biedy jedną z postaci można było wziąć za panienkę. Tak, jak kto woli. Nie tykałam ani imion, ani nazw państw, jak widać, i było to działanie naumyślne. I wiem, że koniec jest... /myśli, aby nie przekląć/ ... Słaby .w. Ale wymyślanie tego zaczęło się od końca, so nie zmieniałam już.

Pierwsze publikowane gdziekolwiek łopowiadanie. W dodatku nie betowane, bo Nita w tym czasie spała. Yeah. ;w;

So, to teraz idę się schować pod kocyk ^^ Jak byłby ktoś tak miły i skomentował to sądzę, że bym się ucieszyła.


End file.
